


Cuddle (Modern AU)

by Mikasa361



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Literature, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 16:39:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8497567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikasa361/pseuds/Mikasa361
Summary: While reading late at night, Levi gets a rather unexpected text...Oh hey, I have a server for writing and stuff. Check it out right here! Come for writing tips- or bring some of your own! Either way, come visit that little snake with the top hat!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Eeeeee I loved writing this one! My OTP becomes canon in this one!!! <3 Levi's my little bookworm....
> 
> I hope y'all enjoyed this one as much as I did~
> 
> Characters belong to Hajime Isayama

        The fifth damn time this happens. I can't keep waking up like this. Nightmares galore. They keep revolving around a certain ginger-haired woman. I don't know how these dreams seem so realistic. For some odd reason, my dreams are set in a world where we fight giant nude cannibals, known as Titans. Yet the only Titans I know are the mascots at Petra's college. Hm.  
        Every damn nightmare involves a blonde Female Titan. Apparently I'm the leader of an elite squad, with Oluo Bozado, Gunther Schultz, Eld Jinn, and Petra Ral. (Those four are in their own little study group, I'm just the librarian.) And the Titan kills them all in the most brutal manner. Not only are their bodies mutilated in different ways, but she fucked them in the head. And they die in the same way. Each time. Each time it kills me, and I wake up sweating.  
        Feh. This sweat is disgusting. I sigh and walk to the bathroom to wipe my face with a washcloth. I don't get it. I never used to get these nightmares. It all started when Petra and I started interacting. She would ask about a book, I would make some sarcastic comment about what goes on. Then she would laugh. Sometimes she would invite me to sit in on her study group. I must confess, they're a rather interesting group of people.  
        Within a few weeks, we started actually hanging out. The five of us. I know damn well that I'm the oldest of the group. 34. Still a virgin, and not sure if I want to change that. Still very much single. These four are ranging from 23-25, Oluo definitely being 25. He recently started acting like me. Is that flattering.... Or just weird? Gunther is very quiet, unless the group is off-task during a study session. He's like the scolding parental figure. Eld makes occasional witty asides, seemingly flirting with "Penguin", as he calls Gunther.  
        Youngest of the group is Petra, at the age of 23. She's actually the shortest of the group. 5'2". I'm only taller by two centimeters. Petra is kind, and she seems to be the mom. Not saying she IS a mom, but she acts like one; very motherly. It's something about the way she meets my eyes when I talk to her, or the way she looks at me when I'm doing librarian work. But I'm somehow drawn to her. That is something I will NEVER say. I will never ADMIT to saying it. As far as anyone knows, I'm very stoic. Oh shut up, I am.  
        I wash my face. Maybe some tea will make it better. In the kitchen of my small apartment, I boil some water. I grab a book and read while I wait. _Of Mice and Men_ , by John Steinbeck. It's a short book- I started maybe less than an hour ago and I'm almost done. God damn it, Curley. You piss me off. Get your bitch-ass out of the book. Take your stupid wife with you. By the time I close the book, the familiar whistle of the tea pot fill my ears. Bliss. I pour the hot water into a mug and sit back down. I pick up another book. _Frankenstein_. I've read it before, but it's worth another read through. I'm finished with my tea and halfway through chapter 4 when my phone goes off. Hm? Now who would be up this late?  
        Well, my dreams, speak of the devil. It's Petra. 

**Hey. Are you awake?**

        I respond.

**Yep. Keep waking up. Why are you still up?**

**Can't sleep. Can't fall asleep, anyway. I'm exhausted, but something won't let me knock out. Tea, calming music, nothing.**

        Huh. She can't sleep either? 

**Need me to come over there? I was just reading, nothing too eventful over here.**

**Could you please? If I'm not going to sleep, at least I need some company. Actually, no. I don't want you getting in trouble. I'll go over there.**

**Okay, I guess. Got my address?**

**Yes, Levi. XD Yes I do.**

**Door's not locked. Just say something when you enter.**

**Got ya. See you in five.**

        And of course, she's true to her word. We sit in silence for a minute. It's getting close to 1:30 in the morning. I remember the dreams I've been having, and I break the silence with a sigh.  
       "So...... I have a confession to make." Petra's left eyebrow shoots up like a rocket.  
        "Oh?" I glance at the door and lock it.  
        "This should probably be locked. I don't want someone breaking in. Anyway, I...... I've been having nightmares." A look of shock crosses her face. I honestly don't blame her; the front I put up is more....... Emotionless.  
        "So that's why you couldn't sleep......."  
        "More or less. I can't stay asleep without one of those dreams waking me up." I curl up a little on the couch. "It's the same damn dream, over and over again. I just don't know what to do." Petra nods and quietly ponders. Before I can follow up,  
        "I..... I had a nightmare last night. I guess that's why I can't sleep right now."  
        "What was it about?" She blushes.  
        "It was..... N-no, it's nothing. A little silly."  
        "Probably not, if it's got you worked up tonight." I pause. Well, if it's going to be a therapy session, that's what it has to be. ".....I kept dreaming that you and your study group keep dying......" I tell her about the Titans, and how this Female Tian kills them all. Her eyes are wide. She's scared by that, I can tell.  
        "Mine w-wasn't as bad....." I glance out the window. It's dark, and somewhat eerie. Petra's eyes go in the same direction. The unnerving feel of the night makes her shiver. I slowly wrap an arm around her shoulders, keeping her close.  
        "I know. I know." Petra looks at me, with a confused look written across her face. She's wondering why my arm is around her. She clears her throat, but relaxes once she knows I'm aware of what I'm doing. Petra relaxes against my shoulder.  
        "Levi....... I.......... I want to tell you my dream."  
        "Then do. It's your choice."  
        "We were in the library as usual, but it was strange. Nobody was there. Just our study group, and you by your desk like usual. Suddenly, a man came in with a sniper rifle. He started shooting bookshelves, I guess to look threatening? Some person came in out of nowhere, and he shot her. He then turned to us, ready to shoot, but..... Before he could, you jumped in front of the bullet."  
        "How heroic of me, hm. I probably would have taken the guy down first..." I shrug. "But keep going." Petra starts to sniffle as she speaks. I take the tissue box from the coffee table and pass it to her. "Use as many as you need." She takes a tissue and dabs at her eyes.  
       "T-thank you. B-but you were shot right in the heart. The man ran away satisfied, and you were..... You were...." She pauses, looking like she might lose it. "You were on the ground, b-blood everywhere....." Sounds like the shooter wanted to mess up the library. Blood everywhere. Disgusting. I mentally tell my clean-freak instincts to take a hike. "A-and I was trying to stop the bleeding, m-my hoodie over your wound...... G-Gunther took out the bullet too, but nothing helped. T-then......" She buries her face in my chest and starts crying. I let her cry it out until she sits back up. "Y-you were smiling and you said.....'Petra, you're safe now.' A-and you died, and I just--- I-I know, it's r-ridiculous, but I....." I hold her closer.  
        "Sh..... No, it's not. You're shaking." Indeed she is. Her voice, her limbs..... Her lower lip...... Everything about her is quivering. I gently shift around so she's leaning on my chest again. I'm sure she can hear my pulse. "It was only a dream." Have I had worse? I'm sure I have. But she doesn't seem like the person to have such vivid dreams. If it shook her up so much that she can't sleep a day later, it was a pretty damn horrible nightmare. "It won't happen."  
        "B-but.... B-b-but....." She cries into my shirt, sniffling and mumbling indistinctly. It's pretty bad, until I sigh. Petra then looks up at me, pressing her cheek against mine. Her tears are still warm. "But what if it did?" She finally said it. I rub the base of her neck, just under her ginger hair.  
        "It won't. I won't allow it. I don't want anyone getting hurt." She sighs a little and leans against me more. But I don't mind; she was shivering like hell before. ".....Why don't you stay here tonight? You probably won't do so well trying to sleep alone." Wait, did I just.....? Petra finally lets a small smile show. It practically lights her face up--- Dammit, I'm being poetic again.  
       "I..... I might like that." Petra, cuddling against me, closes her eyes. Damn, she's tired. I yawn a little, feeling the exhaustion kick in. _Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt if I fell asleep too...._ I shut my eyes and hold her in my arms. _Much, much better._

7/1/15  



End file.
